Fallen Comfort
by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break
Summary: Troy never thought he would look at her this way...But she needs him and he'll comfort her anyway he can. DISCLAIMER: As far as i know its still illegal to own people so no i don't own them or the movie. Soo nope still not mine.


Fallen (Troy-Kelsi Love story)

Fallen (Troy-Kelsi Love story)

Summery: Troy never saw his friend Kelsi as sexy or hot or anything until that night. She had never looked so sweet and soft, and the way her face lit up every time Manny said something stupid. Troy never thought he would love Kelsi Neilson until that night.

Kelsi could barely see the sidewalk as she stumbled haphazardly in the direction of her home, tears and the red haze of fury blurring her vision to an almost dangerous degree. She reached her door and fumbled around with her keys, trying to find the right one to fit into the lock while at the same time furiously brushing at her eyes, attempting to wipe away all signs of wetness. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had ripped her apart inside, that he had grabbed her heart and thrown it on the ground, just to cruelly stamp on it with a smirk on his face.

Still unable to see properly, she finally managed to force open her door by throwing her shoulder into it, the wood protesting with a loud squeak as it at last gave way. She fell inside, hurriedly shutting the door again behind her and dropping against it, sliding slowly to the ground as her knees gave way. She didn't notice that her stereo system was playing, meaning that somebody else was also in the house with her. The storm clouds in her head prevented her from any other thought besides the betrayal she had just suffered at the hands of the one person who was supposed to love her. She balled her fist around the sharp mass of her keys as lightning forked in her mind, and with a gasp of pain and anger hurled them at the wall opposite her.

"Mother FUCKER!" she screamed raggedly after her keys, the dam of feelings she had been trying to hold back bursting forward with such force that she could hardly draw breath. Sobbing and shaking, she curled into a little ball on the floor and hugged her arms around her knees. Her mind didn't register the sound of hurried footsteps, or the hands that gripped her firmly by her shoulders and pulled her to her feet. She didn't even know she was in the embrace of another person until a soft and familiar voice whispered near her ear.

"Jesus Kelsi, what happened?"

Troy. Her first irrational thought was to ask herself why the hell was he back at her house already, but it was immediately wiped away as his hands comfortingly rubbed her back, dragging her back to reality. The anger dissolved instantly, leaving her behind as a bundle of shaking raw nerves that threatened to overwhelm her consciousness. He felt her knees trembling and tightened his grip around her, quickly leading her to the couch in the living room.

"Kelsi, tell me what happened" he repeated after gently lowering her to the sofa and sitting down beside her. She braved glancing up into his eyes, and found them intently staring back at her, filled with obvious concern. Her heart felt as if it was going to burst, this was all just too much for one day. She collapsed into his chest, burying her face in his shoulder as a new onslaught of tears poured their way down her face. He sat frozen, surprised for a bare instant before immediately coming to his senses and wrapping his arms around her heaving back, holding her as she cried. "Kelsi-"

"He ch-cheated on me! He set up the d-d-date today so that I would walk in on them, just so I would find out that way!" she sobbed brokenly. The words hit him like a sledgehammer as he realized what she meant. Earlier that day, she had left the apartment in a blaze of excitement for what was supposed to be a very special date with her boyfriend of two years. She was all smiles as she had quickly hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, telling him that she probably wouldn't be home that evening so he could raid the house if he wanted to. He laughed and responded by wishing her good luck, and saying that he would be coming back in a couple of days to pick up some more things and to hear how everything went. Then he watched her leave, grinning happily as she went. Kelsi deserved the best; she had to be his closest friend ever even though they weren't all that tight in high school college had changed things. So it was only natural that he should be excited for her too, and so with a smile still playing over his mouth, he had prepared to grab his stuff and go. But when he was halfway home, he changed his mind. He wanted to surprise her when she returned, to be there for her so that she could spill when she got home and they could celebrate together. He had never expected this…

"Oh Kelsi…" he whispered, pulling her into his lap so that he could hug her tighter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to cry, her body quaking slightly as she rehashed every horrible moment of the past hour. Letting herself into Jason's apartment, practically running up the stairs to his room, bursting through the door to find him in bed, another woman curled up by his side. At first she didn't want to believe it. She gaped at them both, until he slowly opened his eyes. She had expected him to jump into explanations, to tell her something to make it all understandable. What she hadn't expected was for him to just sit there, quiet, a smug grin growing on his lips. She had kissed that same mouth, felt it on her skin and enjoyed the fire that it brought there. She had never thought she would ever be longing to throw her fist across it. But then again, there's a first time for everything. Striding confidently across the room, she pulled her arm back and slugged him hard once in the jaw. Chad taught her how to fight the summer before 12th grade.

Then she turned around and started to walk away, the sound of his pained groaning a symphony to her ears. At the door, she turned back around in time to see him spit two teeth into his hand, swimming in saliva and blood. Their eyes locked for the last time and without saying a word she told him goodbye.

Troy rocked her softly back and forth in his arms, resting his cheek near her temple and running one hand gently through her hair, the other wrapped around her back to grip her opposite shoulder. He wanted to tell her it would be alright, he wanted to let her know that things wouldn't seem so bad after a while. She'd forget about Jason and move on, she'd be happy again, she'd laugh again…she would love again. But he knew what it was like to go through things like this, to experience a hurt that felt like someone had decided to take a blunt knife to your heart. You don't want to be reassured when you've been severed so abruptly from a person you thought you could trust, you simply scream inside your head to be held, to be able to grasp that feeling of being loved once again. So he held her, he let her know with the solidity of his body next to hers that there was one person still there who wouldn't hurt her in that way. Eventually she quieted, and her eyes refused to shed another tear. She relaxed into her friend's embrace, turning slightly to her side so that she could spread her legs out across the length of the couch and rest her head comfortably on his shoulder. He looked down at her, and she looked up at him, flashing a weak grin. He smiled warmly in return and kissed her softly on the forehead. She smelled like Vanilla.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

"For what?" he asked back, just as quietly.

"For being here for me. I don't know what I would have done without you…you're the best friend I've ever really had… Well not counting Taylor." Her lip started to tremble a little and she dropped her gaze to her lap. He raised his hand to her face and tenderly lifted her chin again so she would look at him. Brushing her hair behind her ear, he kissed her again, this time on her nose.

"You're my best friend too babe. You'll be alright girly girl, you're too damn strong to let something this stupid knock ya down." He grinned and continued, "I always knew that Jason was shit anyway I was only nice to him because you liked him and we were on the basketball team together. But in a few minutes I'll have Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Gariella and Ryan all on there way over there to kick his ass. " She laughed appreciatively and turned so that her back was now against his chest, and settled comfortably against him. Troy felt a certain warmth spread from his heart to every part of his body. She felt soooo good in his arms. 'Wait what the hell am I thinking this is Kelsi. I can't think about her like that.'

To distract his mind he snuck his hands to her sides and before she knew what he was doing he started to tickle her mercilessly. She laughed and thrashed against his busy fingers, forcing him to roll over on top of her to keep her still. Tears of mirth leaked out of the corners of her eyes as he continued the torture, until finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Troy stop!" she gasped, her hands braced on his muscular biceps, trying to push him away. He paused and grinned impishly down at her, his hands supporting him by her sides, his face hovering over hers. She giggled maniacally for a few minutes more, still trying to properly catch her breath. She opened her eyes to see him above her, one eyebrow raised and a grin still lighting up his features. Instinctively, she gulped. They seemed to linger there for hours, even though mere seconds passed before she broke the stare suddenly.

It was then that she noticed that her stereo was still playing, one of her mixes by the sound of it. He looked up as well, then realized what had caught her attention. Jumping nimbly from the couch, he made his way into the bedroom and when he came back he was carrying the compact stereo in his hands, the cord dangling around his feet. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched from the sofa, unsure of what he was doing. Setting the machine down by an outlet, he plugged the cord in and skipped around on the tracks for a moment until he found the one he was looking for. He stood up and looked at her expectantly as a familiar beat pumped through the speakers. "What?" she asked, confused.

"You know what always makes you feel better girl, get your ass up and come dance with me!" he laughed. She shook her head no. Now was not a time to be dancing, it was a time to be wallowing in self-pity, eating a gallon of Ben and Jerry's and watching movies like The Notebook and A Walk To Remember. He walked over to her side and knelt down in front of her. "Come on Kelsi, it'll be fun. You know you want to." He whispered. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it, and then opened it again and failed a couple more times before managing an intelligible sentence.

"I-I don't know Troy…" she stammered finally. He stood back up and walked to the middle of the room just as the first verse started. Kelsi knew the song, it was "Peaches n' Cream" by 112. She'd danced to it with Troy before actually, but now it just felt…weird. He didn't seem to notice though, as he slowly started moving with the music and lip synced along with the voice coming through the speakers.

**It's the S the L the I the M  
Let me tell you what I wanna do   
Let me show you that I'm feelin' you   
Wanna sex   
Wanna ride with you   
Wanna taste   
Wanna put my lips All over you   
Can't get enough of you,  
always taken of you So sweet So very wet   
So good Girl you make me sweat  
 Girl I'm talkin' 'bout  
peaches and cream   
I need it 'cause you know that I'm a fiend   
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine   
It's even better when it's with ice cream   
Know what I mean   
Peaches and cream   
I need it 'cause you know that I'm a fiend   
Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine   
It's even better when it's with ice cream   
Know what I mean**

Kelsi watched passionately as he rocked his body in the perfect counterpart to the beat, making compelling motions with his hips that seemed to want to pull her from her seat and make her join him. He smiled cheekily at her as he mouthed the words, maintaining eye contact with her the entire time and practically challenging her to get up and meet him in the middle. The second verse began and she couldn't stay on the sidelines anymore, she rolled off the couch and in seconds was right in front of him, rolling her hips along with the music and grinning back at him in spite of herself.

**I never thought That I would be So addicted to you**

He laid his hands gently on her waist as she spun and faced away from him, raising her arms over her head and going into a short dip.

'Where the hell did she learn how to do that.' Troy thought as the heat in his pants got hotter with every move she made.

When she came back up, his hold on her hips tightened and he pulled her back to him, their bodies rocking together. She ground playfully against him, as he leaned forward and whispered the lyrics into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

**On top, underneath, on the side of you   
Better yet baby, inside of you   
Love the way you're just flowin' down   
And I can feel it all around   
In the front, in the back of you Ooh, I love the taste of you   
Girl you know what I'm talking about**

The chorus played again even though neither of them heard a word of it. The beat seemed to have imbued itself into their bloodstreams, dominating their movements so that their awareness was sharpened to focusing on the feel of the person beside them. Kelsi's breathing was shallow as she followed the path of Troy's arms, down to his hands that were splayed possessively over her stomach. Her fingers found his and they intertwined, securely holding her in place in front of him. His attention was focused on the feel of her slender body pressed so closely to his, the intoxicating smell of her perfume and the rhythm that they shared together that seemed to heighten all of his senses.

The beat began to pick up again, and in response Troy pulled their hands above their heads, spinning her around so that she was once again facing him. Her arms remained in the air as his fingers trailed them lightly downwards, following their shapely curves all the way down to her sides. He left them there, barely touching her for fear of losing his control of the situation. He couldn't prevent his eyes from locking on her body, drinking it all in just in case it was his only opportunity. He had never seen her like this before, she had always just been Kelsi to him. Sweet, simple Kelsi, his best friend. Not the stunning creature swaying her hips provocatively in front of him now, always seeming to be just out of reach.

She wore a short denim skirt, something he would have thought was cute before, but now saw as a dangerous invitation for trouble. Her white, spaghetti strap tank top hugged her slim waist, following the natural lines of her body up the curve of her breasts. 'NO!' he thought, closing his eyes immediately. 'I can't be thinking of her this way, she's my friend Damnit!' the little voice in his head screamed. But even the threat of death could not keep his gaze off of her at this point, it was too late. His perusal of her body finally ended on her face, her eyes catching up with him seconds later. His pulse began to race. Had she been looking too? 

Kelsi was lost in thought, lost in motion. The tingling sensation she had gotten when his fingers graced her arms was nearly enough to make her gasp, this had never happened before. When he left his hands poised mere millimeters from her sides, she almost felt like shouting at him. 'Why won't he touch me?' she wondered to herself, glancing at him for a second and feeling her stomach lurch at seeing his eyes closed. He wouldn't even look at her, it was almost as if he was disgusted or something… she cringed inwardly, feeling the slight happiness she had gotten from being near him eroding away beneath her feet.

She decided to focus on something else, something to take her mind off of the many possibilities for his detachment that her head produced. Her eyes landed on his stomach, the muscles showing well through the thin fabric of his wife-beater. She felt heat creep into her cheeks, as images stormed her thoughts, unbidden. She let her gaze wander its way up his chest, over the sculpted shape of his arms and then finally up to his face. She balked as she saw he had been watching her. 

The song ended, most of it having passed without either of them even noticing it. Kelsi waited for him to tell her that he had to go, that he had a meeting at the school or something to do so that he could cover up the uncomfortable moment and they could go on pretending it had never happened. Troy looked at her, half of his mind bent on calming his body down after what he had just experienced, and the other half trying to figure out why she was looking so dejected. Had she seen him looking at her? Was she still upset about what had happened with Jason, and didn't know how to tell him about it?

He immediately ignored his body, concern for her stopped him even from noticing the fact that her cheeks were tinged slightly red, her mouth seemed fuller than usual, and her bright honey toned eyes were glassy with something that looked like apprehension. She ran a hand through her long blond hair, the shimmering layers sliding easily between her fingers as she tried to think of what to say.

"Kelsi I-" he started, pausing at the thought of his fingers being the ones slowly gliding through her light brown-highlighted mane instead of hers. He shook his head to clear it.

"Kelsi…you're not telling me something aren't you?" she turned around and walked into the bedroom, sitting down on the edge of her bed. He followed, unwilling to let it go without an explanation. Her reaction to the question was answer enough, but he needed to know what was wrong. She crossed her arms over her chest and fixed him with the most intense stare he had ever received from her.

"You have to leave, don't you?" she asked, sounding as if she already knew the answer.

"Well, I mean…only if you want me to…" he replied, fearing that that was exactly what she wanted.

Troy's response surprised her. So he wasn't disgusted! 'Then how does that explain him acting so weird?' she suddenly felt as if the room was extremely close, almost like the air had suddenly gotten heavy and was now lying across her shoulders like an extra blanket. She was jolted out of her daydreams as he tentatively touched her arm.

"Kelsi?" she didn't look up at him, but instead down to where his fingers rested on her forearm, barely meeting the skin. They both paused, completely silent. Then, slowly, his hand closed around her, his grip firm but not binding, confidant yet not arrogant. He knelt down in front of her and let his palm slide unhurriedly up her arm, coming to rest on her shoulder. She felt like she could barely breathe as his other hand caught her chin, and gently raised her face to look at him. It surprised them both when she leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his, tasting the sweetness of his lips for a brief second before abruptly pulling back.

Their eyes locked for the slightest moment before everything seemed to happen at once. She threw her arms around his neck as he wrapped one around her back and the other under her ass, lifting her up to him and then re-depositing her further back on the bed, with him on top. Her legs bound themselves around his waist, holding him to her as his mouth found hers and he immediately recaptured her lips. He swiped his tongue across them, begging entrance, and she instantly complied. She found his tongue with hers and crossed the barrier unrepentantly.

Troy sucked on the slick heat in his mouth, drawing a plaintive moan from Kelsi. When she retreated, teasing, he eagerly followed. He pushed in between Kelsi's lips as if he was laying claim to new territory, making love to her mouth until she writhed, moaning underneath him. He tasted every inch of her, wrapping his tongue around hers and stroking it. They broke away for a second, both fighting to reclaim their breath. She looked up at him and found an unnamed worry hiding in his tantalizing blue eyes, throwing a shadow across his arrestingly handsome face.

"Troy, what's wrong?" she whispered, brushing the back of her hand lightly over his cheek. After a short pause, he looked down at her and forced the question out.

"Are you sure you want this? That you want me?" he asked quietly, unmasked longing evident in every line of his body, coupled with a restraint that was being pushed to the breaking point and a thoughtful concern that held him in place. She smiled up at him and gently took one of his hands, dragging it painfully slowly down her body and then up again, underneath her skirt. His breath hitched as she guided his hand to her inner thigh, fingers grazing skin that was moist with anticipation.

"I want you. I think I've wanted you for longer than I care to think about." She took his hand again and held it to her chest. "Trust me." He smiled then, and leaned down to kiss her tenderly once again. Sitting back on his knees, he glided his hands up her shirt slowly, intent on making her feel each sweeping touch. Her eyes fluttered closed as she sighed, leaning up so he could pull the tank over her head and cast it carelessly to the floor. Heat pooled between his legs, as he looked down on his friend, awed in the face of so much beauty. Never had he thought Kelsi Nelson looked like this under the cute yet modest clothes she wore.

Wasting no more time, he lifted her up by the small of her back and unzipped the skirt, slipping it off her legs and followed closely by her lacey underwear. He almost laughed, for some reason he wasn't surprised at all by what she had been wearing. That was just Kelsi, she was beautiful and she didn't even know it. It dawned on him then, he would never regret doing this with her. He loved her, even though she might not know it. He had loved her for a long time, long before he had ever even felt the charges of attraction that had started to pass between them every now and then, without them expecting it. Feeling warm inside, he lowered back down on top of her, one hand placed lightly on her hip, the other pulling her face up to his by the back of her neck, matching their lips together again.

The weight of his body trapped her promisingly against the bed, the feel of his clothes against her bare skin a sensuous and erotic delight. There was something oddly vulnerable about being naked before a person that you wanted to be so close to, and her heart beat inside her chest like a bird caged in a space too small for it as his lips closed around hers again. He was soft, pliant, demanding in a way she had never experienced before as he relaxed over her, tracing his fingers up her side and holding her close by the other hand tangled in her hair. He proved it was only the beginning though, as he began to grind their hips together oh-so-slowly. The sensations of denim rubbing lasciviously over her aroused sex caused her to part her mouth in a silent gasp, allowing Troy's tongue entrance once again as he softly lapped at the wet heat of her mouth, teasing with the softest suggestive touches and licks. She moaned audibly, lifting her hips up to his, desperate for more contact. He pulled away for a moment, apparently trying desperately to regain his concentration, uttering short sharp pants that left ghosts of moist heat across her cheeks.

"Troy…" she whimpered, as his body stroking its way up and down hers began to lose control and increase in pace and intensity. He slid a hand between their stomachs, his eyes normally cerulean were now almost black with desire as he made his determined path down to the soft nest of curls, damp with arousal. He gritted his teeth on a groan as his own hand inadvertently brushed his straining flesh imprisoned by jeans that now seemed far too tight. Her hands fisted in the sheets by her sides, an incoherent curse escaping her lips as his fingers lovingly caressed their way around her entrance, adding to the pressure on her aching core. Her mouth fell open in a noiseless scream as he deliberately forced two fingers deep inside her at the same time.

Her white-knuckled hands left the bed in an instant and flew into his hair he had grown out because she said she liked it long, her throat undulating with her unvoiced cries of pleasure. The mere expression on her face was nearly enough to undo him at that point, and only the thought of making it even better for her kept him in one piece long enough to reclaim some resemblance of composure. He moved to her neck, nipping sharply at the skin of her collar bone, then licking the same spot to soothe the slight burn he had caused, and finally blowing air on it to cool it further, while at the same time rocking against her, his body pressed to hers imprisoning his hand between them to penetrate further with each thrust. Her voice returned to her suddenly, with an incoherent squeal of bliss.

"Troy! I need you, now!" she begged, nails digging unforgiving into the unprotected skin of his neck. He didn't have the will to refuse her anymore. Dragging his mouth away from her neck, he sat up and fumbled with the fly of his jeans. She swatted his hands away, deftly unbuttoning and unzipping in one fluid motion. He cupped one of her breasts and swiped his thumb over the hardened peak of a nipple, almost causing her to falter as she tugged the denim off his legs. He swiftly peeled the wife beater away from his chest and over his head with her help, throwing it onto the floor along with all of the other clothes that had collected there.

Their eyes locked as hands collided on the last remaining garment standing between them. Together, they slipped his boxers off and dropped them to the ground. Now that the time was at hand, their haste dissipated and their full awareness of each other was evident in the deferential touches and caresses. He leaned into her and paused, the head of his cock poised at her ready entry.

"You sure?" he whispered one last time, touching his forehead to hers and desperately trying to control his breathing.

"Troy, make love to me…" she moaned, eyes pleading for completion. He didn't have the heart to say no. With a flex of his hips, aided by her hands cupping his ass, he sheathed himself completely inside of her, and nearly lost himself in the feeling of the tight enclosure.

"Holy fuck!" he rasped, blinking away the stars that burst behind his eyes. Her hands were now trembling uncontrollably on his chest, the rest of her quivering with lust. He gripped her fingers in his reassuringly, kissing them softly as he started to pull back out of her, preparing to continue. He buried himself in her once again to the hilt, intentionally angling his hips to hit her just right. He was rewarded with a piteous moan and already the beginnings of the rippling contractions of her orgasm massaged his length from the inside.

"Don't…don't come yet Kel…relax baby, I want to make this good for you" he soothed, rubbing her tensed up shoulders to relieve some of the tension built there. After feeling the muscles of her arms and legs loosen somewhat, he started again. It went slow at first, him coaxing her through it and touching her just right to bring her a hair's breadth away from the edge, then letting her settle a little so that he could continue to prolong it for the both of them. Sweat coated their bodies in a glowing sheen, her breathing was erratic and he wasn't much better off. Pausing for a moment to blink sweat out of his eyes, he looked into her face, searching for an answer as to what to do next. She didn't leave it up to her expression, sliding one hand around to the small of his back and raising the other to his cheek, she drew a shuddering breath and met his eyes again. His gaze was intense, his blue eyes black in their desire stared back at her with a question in them he didn't dare to ask out loud.

"Fuck me, I can't take it anymore. Just…just…oh god just fuck me Troy!" she rattled, shuddering involuntarily and recognizing it as a symbol that she was very close. He bent down to her mouth and bit down on her bottom lip, then braced his hands on either side of her shoulders. He immediately began to pump in and out of her with a speed that made him focus all of his attention on not letting go too soon. She groaned into his mouth, and knowing that she hadn't climaxed yet, it took his hazed mind a few seconds to realize why. He tasted copper, and immediately ceased biting her lip, instead gently sucking it to try and help ease the pain he had caused.

At the same time, the bed rocked beneath them as he threw himself hard in and out faster and with more force than he had ever mustered previously. She gasped, panted, writhed and thrashed beneath him, barely able to take in air as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her, consuming all she knew and all she felt until she knew her entire existence at that moment relied on her connection with him, and at the same time that her orgasm racked her body her heart swelled with an almost unbearable feeling. Tearing her mouth away from his, her lungs forced the air from her body to reverberate through her vocal chords and escape through her mouth in an heartfelt scream.

"God I love you TROY!" Upon hearing this, his restraint broke and he pulsed violently inside of her, spilling himself with more vigor than he could ever remember happening before. He almost sobbed in ecstasy, trembling from head to foot with the feeling of his climax. They collapsed limply together, panting and shaking on the bed-sheets. After rolling to her side, he pulled her in to spoon with him and gave her multiple kisses on the nape of her neck, loving the sweet taste of her skin.

He loved that her body fit so perfectly in with his, like a puzzle piece that he hadn't known he'd been searching for all this time. He loved the smell of her hair and being able to feel her heartbeat return to a normal rhythm right beneath his hand. Squeezing her tight, he kissed her on her shoulder and then rolled her over to face him. She looked up into his eyes sleepily, a quiet smile on her mouth. He kissed her softly on her forehead, just as he had earlier that morning when comforting her. Her eyes closed and she nuzzled in close to him, pressing their chests together and snaking an arm under his to drape lazily over his back.

"Kelsi?" he whispered after a short pause, wondering if she had fallen asleep.

"Yes?" she murmured from somewhere near the middle of his chest. He smiled and hugged her tight to him, then closed his eyes as well.

"I love you too baby."


End file.
